A work of Magic (LokiOC)
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: Loki/OC


Nerín's P.O.V:

(flashback)

_I ran down the corridor with the scepter in my hand. 'Finally' I thought as I ran down to the stairs. Pushing the door open and shoving my way through as sirens sounded, the sound of pounding footsteps above me spurred me._

_I've been waiting to steal this for ages. I reached a floor which had windows for walls and ran down the corridor when the glass next to me exploded and I flew sideways and hit the wall._

_"Where'd you think you're going?" Tony asked, behind his faceplate._

_"Away." I answered, getting up and taking off, Tony speeding along behind me. I was reaching the end of the corridor when I saw a flash of red and blue and I got hit in the chest by Captain America's shield._

_"Are you serious?" I groaned as I hit the floor._

_"Come on, how many times have you broken in here?" Cap said, standing over me. I flung the shield off and rolled away, getting and sprinting straight for the broken glass, scepter in hand._

_Muttering a small prayer, hearing Tony and Cap yelling behind me, I pushed off the ledge and entered straight into a portal._

_I crashed into a room that I didn't recognize and groaned loudly, until my eyes focused on the dagger that was being pointed at my neck._

_"Who are you and how did you teleport here?" A menacing tone asked me._

_"Just be grateful that I got your fucking scepter back from Stark, Loki." I groaned again as I tried to move my arm._

_"My scepter?" He questioned. I pointed to the damn thing in the corner where it fell when I landed._

_"How did you?" He asked, removing the dagger from my neck._

_"Easy, I'm part shape shifter, I'm part human, I know magic and I don't like S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers." I said, sitting up, still trying to move my arm._

_"Where am I?" I asked, looking around, holding my arm by the elbow._

_"You're in my study." He said, helping me up before assessing my arm._

_"It's broken, here." He mentioned before his palm glowed green and the pain faded away._

_"Wait so I'm in Asgard." I asked, tilting my head to look at him._

_"Yes, you are." He stated._

_"Damn, I have to get back to Midgard." I groaned. _

_I tested to see if my magic was still working since I did use most of it fighting those jack-asses at Stark Tower, also blasting Thor in the face._

_A small flicker of a turquoise flame spluttered from my palm before dying out._

_"No magic." I huffed._

_Loki laughed before sending me a small smile. _

_"I think you're an interesting companion..." He trailed off looking at me expectantly._

_"Nerín." I offered._

_"I think you're an interesting companion Nerín." He said, gently taking my hand and kissing it. "I assume you may wish to join me for dinner tonight, seeing as you can't go back to Midgard for a while." He asked, bowing lightly._

_"It would be an honour." I said smiling._

(flashback over)

Nerín waved at Heimdall as she and Loki walked away from our secret entrance, it was already evening and the sun was setting.

"So M'lady." He said cheekily. "What mischief shall we cause today?" He asked, twirling her in a circle.

Loki had picked Nerín's dress, a bright turquoise for her stay in Asgard.

"I still don't know how you figured out I love dresses that can match my converse." She said before smiling up at him. "We could always go prank the Warriors Three, except Sif of course." She suggested after a moment and he laughed.

"Come on, but." He paused. "I have something to show you in my study before we can do that." He said, holding my hand and pulling me up the stairs, twirling me around a few times, before Nerín ran ahead pulling him along playfully.

He abruptly stopped and motioned for me to stand behind him. She shrunk back and he placed a protective arm around her waist.

Loki's been hiding her from the other Asgardians, not that she minded, considering most of them annoyed her besides for Sif, just 'cause she's a girl, and Heimdall, except she's never really talked to Sif.

Loki felt her body stiffened as she heard Thor's booming laughter reach down the stairs and she looked worriedly at Loki.

He slowly moved up the stairs, hiding her behind him.

"Loki!" Thor called from across the hall, and Loki grimaced.

"Whose this young lady? Why Loki, are you courting her?" He asked, looking at Nerín. I shrunk back as Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif also crowded around cornering her.

"Loki and a girl?" Volstagg laughed.

"It's none of your concern." Loki bit back, pulling her along to his study when she was yanked back by the arm.

The shapeshifter gritted her teeth and turned to face whoever pulled her back, Loki stopping as well, daggers ready. Always the protective one.

She looked at Frandal with a glare.

"If you ever get bored off Loki, you know who to come to." He said with a wink and she pulled away in disgust.

Loki growled before grabbing her hand and they went to his study.

"That was disgusting." Nerín muttered, sitting on the couch Loki kept in his study for her visits.

She magic'd up her Macbook Pro and set it on Loki's desk before grabbing a camera off the desk. It was one of the camera's that printed out the photo after it was taken, and took a photo of Loki trying to unlock her mac, before waving it around to dry before sticking it onto the side off his bookshelf that was covered with photos of them both together.

Loki smiled as he saw the new photo before holding the camera up, the one she didn't notice him take out off her hands, and snapped a photo of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He smiled and stuck it up next to the photo off him.

There were photo's of them at a fair, one in front of Stark Tower, at a few balls, ice-skating, swimming, just hanging out in the library and making silly photos at each other.

She smiled before posing with Loki and at the last minute, kissing his cheek.

He blushed bright red as the photo whirred out.

"That was a thank you." She whispered. "For accepting me, keeping me safe and being here for me."

"I'd be there for you no matter what." He said, wrapping his arms around her, guiding her hand to place the photo in an empty spot right in the middle.

"Do you want to attend dinner tonight?" He asked.

She nodded and then looked down at her outfit. "In this?" She asked.

"Yes, you look beautiful." He said and she had blushed to the shade of scarlet red.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asked curiously.

He smiled to himself and pulled something out off the drawer of his desk.

He held out the small box and motioned to open in.

Flipping open the lid revealed a small necklace made of crystal and gold, shaped in a heart and a turquoise centre.

"It's for you." He said, taking it out and placing his arms on her shoulders, guiding her hands to hold up her hair and putting the necklace on.

"Thank you Loki, it's beautiful." He blushed and Nerín kissed his cheek lightly.

"You're welcome." He whispered, sending her a shy smile.

"So pranking?" He asked and the shape shifter grinned.

'Le'go."She said as he took her hand in his and pulled her out off the study.

They passed Thor and his friends as they practically ran down the stairs, laughing and pulling each other. Loki smiling as he picked her up and spun her around, going into their secret garden, Nerín snuck into their little clearing hidden by bushes and trees and brought out her own staff, while Loki conjured up his scepter.

She muttered a small prayer and froze a pond nearby.

"Why do you always say a small prayer?" Loki asked as he froze a tree and made snow fall around the large pond.

"Just to honour the many gods that have kept me alive throughout my adventures." She replied.

"Adventures?" He asked, conjuring up some ice skates, both green.

"Yes, to my father's world." She said smiling.

"Sounds fun, can I join you someday?" He asked.

"And deal with my father? May I remind you that he's a shapeshifter, and can turn into a dragon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him smiling.

"It'll be fun nonetheless." He said, pulling on his skates. She did the same and got on the ice.

Closing her eyes, Loki watched as she skated around the pond, mapping her way around. She could hear faint music and realized Loki was using his magic to play some music.

Breaking Benjamin was playing and Loki noticed she let a small smile escape onto her lips.

She bumped into Loki, who then caught her before she fell over, lifting her back to her feet.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out a hand.

She nodded and let out a small chuckle. "I'd be honoured, Prince Loki."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. Her arms around his neck. They slowly skated/danced on the ice, letting the cold wind swirl around them.

"I like you, Nerín, a lot." He whispered into her ear.

"I like you too Loki." She whispered back.

They danced on, snow falling lightly from the sky.

"Would you do the honour of becoming mine?" Loki asked softly.

She looked into his eyes with a small grin. "Yes, a million times yes Loki."

Nerín felt his lips on mine and smiled into the kiss. It felt like fireworks and colours exploding behind her eyes.

Breaking away from the kiss, Loki looked at her happily and said. "We have a dinner to attend to don't we."

Loki sent another blast in Thor's direction as he ran towards Nerín, who was being exposed to sunlight too fast for her shapeshifting body to cope.

To get Loki and Nerín back for a prank that had changed Thor's hair colour to green. Thor had summoned so much light and had woken up the two, causing Nerín's body, which could not handle direct sunlight, to begin to burn.

Nerín let out another scream of pain as her arms burned, turning to a bright red.

"Nerín, it'll be okay, shh. Don't cry baby." Loki whispered, using his magic to shield her from the light as Odin was trying to reverse what Thor had done.

Once the light was under control, Loki unshielded Nerín and brought her to Odin, who took one look at the damage before banishing Thor to his room.

"Loki." Nerín whimpered. "It hurts."

"It'll be okay Nerín baby." Loki whispered, rubbing a salve on her burns, carefully massaging her neck and shoulders, avoiding the burns.

The next morning, Frandal, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif had barged into Loki's room to see Nerín snuggled into the curve of Loki's body, still asleep while Loki was reading something, arms around Nerín.

Volstagg immediately pulled the curtains open and began yelling for Nerín to wake up, causing Nerín to hiss at being rudely awaken, beginning to shape shift into a dragon about the size of her body.

"Nerín, no shape shifting." Loki said, covering her eyes from the sunlight. Nerín had sensitive eyes after a nights sleep because they were her shape shifter eyes. After her eyes flickered to their mortal state, she glared daggers into Volstagg's head before he left them.

Frandal and Hogun following, while Sif stayed behind.

"Nerín," Sif began, but Nerín let out a groan and rolled over, head into a pillow.

"Frandal and Hogun are looking for trouble." She said, and Loki's head shot up in interest from the book he was reading.

"They both want you and are betting on who can get you first." She said and Loki practically sparked with magic.

"I'm asking you, for your safety, for you to go to Midgard and take Loki with you." Sif advised.

"Fine." Nerín said, lifting her head off the pillow and placing it onto Loki's chest listening to his heartbeat which was slowly lulling her back to sleep.

"Nerín, you can't go back to sleep." Loki said gently.

"But Loki, I need to sleep." And Loki knew she was telling the truth, the faster she was to heal from her burns on her arms, the better, and also, sleep helped put her shifter form back to unconsciousness.

Nerín smiled before closing her eyes and letting sleep over take her, holding onto Loki.

When Nerín's burns were fully healed, Loki and Nerín went to Midgard, Loki staying in Nerín's flat, causing mischief around NewYork, breaking into Stark Tower and spray painting My Little Pony in every room.

Before leaving a small present in Tony's lab. A small time bomb with permanent glitter paint that exploded when Tony was in there, giving the two mischief makers a right laugh.

They watched as Tony chased after Clint, thinking that he was the one who put the bomb there. Before Natasha came in and rescued Clint by saying Loki was on Earth.

Then Tony decided to go out hunting for the God of Mischief and Lies.

Loki didn't know what too expect when they teleported back to Nerín's flat.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Nerín managed between laughter.

"Yes, it was definitely amusing." Loki agreed, chuckling lightly.

"You don't think they'll find us right?" She asked, looking up at Loki through long, dark lashes.

"I'm not sure." Loki answered, eyes fleeting to the door.

"Marathon night?" Nerín asked.

"Sure," Loki said, giving Nerín a soft peck on the lips before going to kitchen. "You pick the movie, I make the popcorn." He said pulling out a bowl.

-Later-

"No you stupid man, don't... Oh wait, he's got the screwdriver thingy doesn't he?" Loki yelled at the screen.

"NO CLARA DON'T!" Nerín yelled at the screen.

"You idiotic mortal listen to him, don't follow him!" He yelled before face palming.

Nerín smiled as her boyfriend constantly muttered about the uselessness of a sonic screwdriver in a battle.

"Come on, Loki, it's just a show." Nerín whispered, snuggling into Loki's side.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Loki groaned in annoyance.

Nerín got up and walked to the door before opening it to see Thor and Tony standing in front of them.

"Nerín?" Thor asked, surprised.

"You know her? Hey wait. Aren't you the chick who keeps breaking into the Tower!" Tony said, staring at Nerín with wide eyes.

"Nerín babe, whose at the door?" Loki called and Tony stiffened at the sound of Loki's voice.

"Um sorry, you guys can leave." She said, slamming the door in the two Avenger's faces.

"Loki, we need to go now!" She ordered, rushing to grab her staff and cloak.

"Why?" He asked as he conjured his scepter to his hand.

"Tony, Thor, here, go, now!" She let out a small shriek as the door burst off it's hinges and Tony and Thor were standing there, Tony grinning mischievously at Loki and Nerín.

"Now!" They said, and their magic flickered.

"Don't try teleporting anywhere, this place is on lockdown." Tony said, smirking.

"Please, we just want to stay safe and be normal." Nerín pleaded, standing between Loki and the two Avengers.

"So you aren't a human? An Asgardian?" Tony asked looking at her intently.

Loki shook his head while Thor nodded.

"So whose lying?" He asked her, looking at the two brothers.

"I'm not human, nor Asgardian. I'm a shapeshifter." Nerín said softly.

"That's how you survived Cap's shield to the chest?" Tony said. "Can I run some tests?"

"Please, just come to the Tower at least, so Fury won't have our hides. We promise there'll be no cells or torture." Thor promised, sending promising a look to Loki.

"Well, if Loki allows it then yes." Nerín spoke carefully.

Loki nodded, placing a hand on the small of Nerín's back and a small buzz flew through her.

She glanced at Loki before grabbing her staff and cloak before following Tony out of the door.

"Brother," Thor began.

"I'm not your brother remember, not off blood and not by bond." Loki said gruffly.

"If the AllFather finds out she is not Asgardian."

"He knows you oaf! She burnt at the contact of intense light, and must wake up to darkness, your pathetic attempts to get us back have only trigger her shifting, which Odin had to fix." Loki grumbled as if it was obvious.

In the tower, Nerín had already earned a number of threats.

First from Natasha who warned her about flirting with Agent Barton.

From Clint about stealing his arrows.

From Banner after she made fun off him being a Brony.

And from Steve who she had slapped when he attempted to try and flirt with her and bad mouth Loki.

Loki's palms were sparking with magic dangerously, as Cap moved closer to Nerín on the couch, forcing Loki to sit on a single recliner.

"Nerín babe, come 'ere." Loki called, patting the space between his legs. Motioning to sit there.

Nerín automatically left the couch and sat between Loki's legs, letting him play with her hair as she snuggled into her body.

Tony cleared his throat and smiled.

"Okay so a few house rules; One, no brainwashing anyone. Two, no hitting on our prisoners/guests, Cap that means you. Three, no killing people and four, no PDA please, and JARVIS has any orders to send any intimate recordings to Thor." That last rule was said directly to Loki and Nerín.

"Hey, I'm courting her properly, nothing until we're married." Loki said defensively.

"Which is next month, isn't it brother?" Thor asked from the corner of the room.

Loki nodded before wrapping his arms around Nerín, elbows resting on her hips.

"How'd the bad guy get a girl and I haven't." Banner grumbled.

"She brought my scepter back to me." Loki said.

"You!" Steve, Thor and Clint shouted.

"You survived my shield! HOW?"

"You broke my bow!"

"You shot me in the face with magic!" Everyone turned to look at Thor.

"Can I run those tests now?" And the attention was turned to Tony.

"What?" He asked sheepishly.

"You just want to spend alone time with her." Cap scoffed.

"Hell no, she's Loki's girl, I wanna see how she shape shifts and how she made it past JARVIS and to the scepter." Tony defended. "I'm not trying to steal your girl." He said, looking at Loki carefully.

"For you shield, I had scales as a vest. They were much more stronger than that pathetic shield. You're bow was already cracking at the splinters. I shot you in the face because you're annoying and if I didn't I wouldn't have known if my magic had worked and for those tests Mister Stark, I'll be glad to tell you about shape shifters." Nerín explained.

Nerín snuck into bed, trying not to wake Loki after a tiring night in the lab with Tony, arguing whether shape shifters had an advantage in battle or not, and then demonstrating a few shape shifting abilities.

"Nerín?" Loki whispered, turning to his fiancé.

"Go back to bed love." She whispered. Taking off her armour and leaving it on the floor.

"Why's your armour on?" Loki asked, sitting up and, groggily, began to unbuckle the clasps on her shoulders. Slowly kneading her shoulders, loosening her tense muscles.

"Your magic feels, depleted." Loki said, brow furrowing slightly.

"I was helping Stark with his research." She mumbled as Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed.

"Loki." She said, shirt muffling her voice as she went to change to a linen top and a pair of leggings.

"Love, come here and sleep, before you miss out on your precious beauty sleep." Loki said, holding his arms out as an invitation to snuggle.

Nerín slipped into bed and was quickly enveloped in Loki's arms.

"Don't stay up too late." Loki said, yawning into Nerín's hair before the couple fell asleep to each others heart beats.

-FIN-


End file.
